Do you want to?
by lostinthe-tardis28
Summary: Kol has taken it upon himself to find out about the newest doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. But what happens when they start falling for each other? Kolena w/ a little Delena! Warning: SMUT!
1. The beginning

Elena Gilbert sat on her couch feeling more lonely than ever. Her friends including Damon and Stefan were all out at a party but she didn't feel like going out that night. She was just wallowing in her sadness when someone appeared on the couch next to her.

"Hello, sweetheart." a mysterious man said, he had a similar accent to Klaus' so she assumed he was part of the original family. Elena almost jumped but she just looked at him wide-eyed.

"Who the hell are you?" she said, her voice a little shaky. He smirked and leaned in closer to her.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson and I know you're the third doppelganger, Elena." Kol said smiling at her. She looked into his eyes and she saw mischief his in his dark orbs. Elena leaned away from him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, a little nervous. He sensed that and kept grinning knowing this was going to be way too easy.

"I was curious to see what you were like. I mean I have already met Tatia and Katerina." he said smoothly, Elena was impressed with his flirting skills but she already knew that he was just playing her.

"I don't know why everyone finds me so interesting, I'm pretty boring." Elena said looking down at the ground.

"I highly doubt that. Besides I heard you weren't at that little party so I came into check up on you." Kol said looking at her, examining her features. Elena looked at him a little confused.

"Why?" she asked him, simply.

"Because I wanted to make your night more interesting." Kol said in a seductive tone. Elena gulped, hard.

"N-No. This can't happen, no." Elena said, her voice shaky and full of fear.

"You want it to, I can sense it." Kol said smirked at her. "Those Salvatore boys aren't real vampires. I know you want to feel a real vampire in you, making you moan in ecstasy and making you feel wonderful." he added, whispering it sensually into her ear. She shuddered slightly and looked at him again. "So do you want to?" he asked her. Elena nodded.

"Yes, oh my God yes!" she said crashing her lips into his. He kissed her back with equal force as she ran her fingers through his short, dark hair. Kol bit her lip gently, allowing him access. They both fought for dominance and ultimately Kol won. When they pulled away for air and he looked into her eyes he saw lust and hunger which turned him on immensely. He picked her up and brought them to her room at vampire speed.

When they reached her room, Kol quickly got rid of his leather jacket as Elena got rid of her sweatshirt. Kol reconnected their lips again and kissed her passionately as he lifted her tank top over her head. Elena started to tug at his shirt and Kol smirked at her eagerness. He got rid of his shirt and he unbuckled his jeans, disposing of them as well. Elena got rid of his jeans as well and Kol quickly laid her down on her bed. He quickly got to work kissing her neck and finding all of her sweet spots.

"Oh, Kol!" she moaned softly and then realized what he really wanted. "You can drink if you want to." she added, looking him in the eyes. Kol nodded and he vamped-out, biting her neck as gently as he could. Elena felt herself give in and the feeling from Kol feeding on her was euphoric. Her blood tasted amazing, the Petrova bloodline was always the best, Kol thought to himself silently. He pulled away and wiped the blood from his face before kissing her again. Elena kissed him back, in a needy, urgent way. Kol got the hint and continued down her neck and to her collarbone. He came to her breasts and he gently messaged them through the soft, black satin material.

"We will need to get rid of this." Kol said slyly as he unclasped her bra and threw it into the pile of their discarded clothing. He sucked on her right, hardened mound as Elena moaned. Kol gave the same treatment to the other one and he continued kissing all the way down her body. He kissed her pelvic bone and then came back up to her mouth for a moment, kissing her roughly as he started to gently rub her southern region, making Elena moan into the kiss.

"Mhmmm, Kol. . ." she moaned. He got rid of her panties and noticed how wet she was. He smirked his usually cocky smirk.

"You're so wet, Elena, is it all for me?" he asked her, seductively in her ear. Elena nodded and he gently inserted a finger into her throbbing core. Elena closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. Kol added to more fingers and started to thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace.

"Oh, God!" Elena moaned out as she felt her climax coming. She bucked her hips and grasped the headboard as she road out the orgasm. When she was done, Kol took out his fingers and kissed her again. He could feel her wet core again his boner and the only thing that was separating them was his boxers.

"Are you still sure?" Kol asked her, smiling at her. Elena looked up at him, everything seemed to be hazy now but there was no way she wanted to stop.

"Yes! Kol I want you, take me right now!" Elena said, her core wet and throbbing for more attention. He nodded and removed his boxers and she gasped as she saw it.

"You like?" Kol asked her seductively in her ear. Elena bit her lip and nodded. Kol decided to be a little gentle considering it was her first time with an original so he gently went into her and they both gasped from the pleasure that overtook them.

"Oh, faster!" Elena moaned, she wanted more of him. Kol nodded and started thrusting in and out of her at a very hard and rapid pace. He kissed her, passionately as he continued going.

"Oh, God! Kol!" she moaned, pulling away from the kiss as he was going in and out of her at vampire speed. She had never felt more pleasure in her entire life, sure Stefan was great and Damon was probably better but neither one of them could be as good as Kol. Elena felt her climax approaching and Kol felt his coming, too.

"Oh Kol, I'm gonna-" she started to say but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to function anymore.

"It's okay. Come for me baby!" he said huskily, wanting to feel her released around him. Elena felt herself reach her climax and she screamed in ecstasy. She grabbed Kol's shoulders and arched her back as the waves of pleasure just kept coming. Kol felt his own release inside of her and he groaned in euphoric pleasure. After their climaxes were over, Kol pulled out of Elena and they both crawled under the covers.

"Now how was that?" Kol asked her, grinning. Elena turned and faced him, smiling.

"T-That was the best sex I've ever had." Elena said, still trying to catch her breath. Despite how tired she felt, she still wanted more. She kissed him again, tenderly. Kol smiled into the kiss and when they slowly pulled away he looked her in the eyes.

"It's gonna be a long night." he said happily as he rolled them over so Elena was on her back again.


	2. Marry the Night

** Thank you so much for the great reviews on my first chapter! There will be much more to this story so don't worry! Reviews are always welcome!**

Elena awoke the next morning, thinking last night was just a dream but when she glanced over she saw Kol fast asleep next to her. She bit her lip and smiled remembering how crazy last night was. She was about to get up when she felt someone tug at her waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kol asked her, smiling. Elena giggled as he kissed her, passionately. She kissed back for a moment but she knew, she needed to get dressed and get ready.

"Ugh, Kol. I can't stay in bed all day. . ." she said as she pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. Kol smiled at her and moved a strand of her hair from her beautiful face.

"I know but I was thinking, we should do this again some time. It was fun." Kol said happily. Elena smiled, getting butterflies in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about this crazy, compulsive, reckless vampire but she couldn't help herself.

"Sounds like fun." Elena replied, her tone giving away how much she wanted to see him again. Kol smirked and kissed her again, tenderly. Elena kissed back as Kol rolled them over and started kissing her neck.

"Well one more round, couldn't hurt." Kol said playfully. Elena couldn't help but start to grin. She nodded and he quickly started to kiss her neck.

Elena walked into the Mystic Grill and spotted Caroline who she was supposed to meet for lunch. She sat down next to her blonde friend, smiling.

"Hey." Elena said happily. Caroline smiled back but looked a little confused.

"Hey to you too." Caroline replied, confused. "Why are you so happy this morning?" she asked her friend. Elena looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy?" she asked her as she felt her phone vibrate. She took out her phone and saw it was a text from Kol.

8pm my place, go around back.

-Kol

P.S. wear something sexy ;)

Elena bit her lip as she put her phone away and then she looked up at Caroline's surprised and confused expression.

"Who is it? Damon?" Caroline asked, genially interested, why her friend was so ecstatic this morning. Elena quickly stopped smiling at the sound of Damon's name, she knew he was still pissed at her. She would need to sort that out later but at the moment she really didn't feel like ruining her high.

"Oh, um no." Elena said blandly as she took a sip of the coke she ordered. Caroline nodded slowly and still looked at her, with a perplexed expression. Elena set her drink down and arched her eyebrows.

"WHAT? I'm just in a good mood!" Elena said, desperate for her friend to believe her. But she knew that Caroline was suspicious of something. Caroline threw her hands up in the air.

"Whatever, Elena! I don't care it's better than you being all depressed anyways." Caroline said defensively. Elena smiled triumphantly at her best friend. Caroline rolled her eyes and took a bite of her French fries.

"So how was the party?" Elena asked her friend, almost forgetting why she was with Kol last night in the first place. Caroline's mood was quickly lifted as she started telling Elena ALL of the details about last night's party. So apparently, Kelly is mad at Jenny for stealing James from her or something like that. Elena rolled her eyes and kept listening to her friend's chatter.

When Elena got home around 3pm she decided she needed to pick out the perfect outfit for that night. She quickly pulled out all of the lingerie she owned but as soon as she thought of Kol who had probably seen it all, she decided to just go simple. But before she could put any of it away, Alaric walked in.

"Hey Elena have you seen-oh, um okay." he said kinda embarrassed. He put his hand behind his head and coughed. Elena turned beet red and quickly pushed both of them out of her room and shut the door.

"Sorry about that, Ric." she mumbled. Alaric still looked a little confused.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked, gesturing to her room that still contained all of the sexy clothing. Elena quickly shook her head, no way was she going to get caught.

"Oh um no. Sorry about that Ric, I was just seeing if there was anything I could donate, school is doing a clothing drive." Elena said trying to come up with a lie that made sense. Alaric nodded his head.

"And they are letting you donate THAT?" he asked her. Elena just looked away from him. Alaric just shook his head. "Listen, Elena. I don't care if you are seeing anyone or sleeping with anyone but PLEASE just don't be stupid, okay?" he asked her, desperately. Elena nodded.

"Of course, Ric. I'll be safe." she said, giving him a reassuring smile. Alaric gave her a small smile back and Elena slipped back into her room. She sighed, that was a close one. She thought to herself silently.

On the other side of town, Kol was laying on the couch just resting when he felt Klaus' presence in the room.

"What do you want brother?" Kol asked him, disinterested. Klaus scowled at his brother and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Kol stood up and faced Klaus knowing he wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Where were you last night?" Klaus asked him. Kol smirked, remembering the events of the previous night.

"Out." Kol replied, normally. Klaus didn't buy it, not for one second. Klaus walked closer to his brother, his face still set in that scowl.

"If you are messing around with my doppelganger, Kol, you will regret it." he threatened. Kol glared at Klaus, his brother always did have a knack for knowing who he was with.

"How do you know it was her?" Kol asked, curious. Now it was Klaus' turn to smirk.

"Her scent is all over your clothing, you might want to be more careful next time. If it was mother who found you or God forbid Rebekah they would kill you." Klaus said gesturing to his clothing. Kol glared at his brother as he turned and walked away.

"Dammit." Kol mumbled as he flopped back on the couch.

Around 8pm Elena quietly drove to the Mikaelson household and parked her car a few blocks away so she wouldn't noticed. She snuck to the back entrance to the grand mansion and she saw Kol standing there, smiling as she came closer to him. She was about to say something but he held his index finger up to his lips, making her shut up. Kol took her hand and quietly made their way deeper into the mansion and into his bedroom. It was everything Elena expected, dark wood furniture, wooden floor with a ruby red rug and a king size bed with sheets as black as night.

"Wow." Elena said at loss for words. Kol smirked and kissed her, gently. Elena kissed him back and as he held her waist. When they pulled away, Elena looked up at him.

"Are you ready Elena? It might get a little bit rougher tonight." Kol asked her, making sure she was still willing to do this and that it wasn't by force. Elena nodded.

"I want you, Kol." she said huskily. Kol smirked then kissed her again, this time with hunger and lust. They both stumbled back onto the bed and Elena knew she was in for it, there was nothing gentle about Kol tonight. He quickly ripped her tank top off her small frame and noticed the dark purple lace bra she was wearing. He leaned her back on the bed as he took off his own shirt and he took off her shorts in one swift motion leaving her in her undergarments. He noticed the matching dark purple panties she wore and he smiled.

"You're beautiful." he said as he kissed her again. He got rid of his jeans and started to suck on her neck. He decided to skip the rest of the foreplay and he quickly unclasped her bra and disposed of her panties. He kissed her lustfully one last time as he took off his boxers and entered her hard and fast. Elena screamed in pleasure from the fast intrusion.

"Oh, God! KOL!" she moaned as he kept going in and out of her. He decided to really pleasure her so as he kept going in and out of her he bit her neck and she moaned. Elena had never felt so good in her entire life. The feeling from him biting her and the feeling of him pounding in and out of her was so incredible. She felt the tightening in her lower abdomen and she knew that she was getting ready to release.

"Oh shit!" Kol groaned as he released inside of her. Elena screamed from the pleasure of her climax. She clawed at his shoulders, trying to keep herself from shaking as she rode out her orgasm. When it ended Kol pulled out of her and they both looked at each other.

"Jesus, Kol." Elena said moving the sweaty hair from her face. Kol smiled at her.

"Didn't know I was that good." Kol responded to Elena's reaction to what they had just done.

"Well you were." Elena said smiling back at him. She wasn't quiet sure what was going on between them but whatever it was she liked it. Kol chuckled and got on top of her again.

"Let's see if I can get any better tonight." he said as he connected their lips again.

After a few more hours of hot, hard, rough sex Elena and Kol were exhausted. She got under the covers next to him. She knew he couldn't want her here all night so she started to get up but Kol instantly stopped her.

"Nope, you're staying the WHOLE night." Kol said to her. Elena smiled at him and crawled up next to him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Why? I mean I'm sure you've slept with plenty of women." Elena asked him, curious as to why he would want her to stay, I mean she was just a normal human. Kol looked down at her and stroked her hair. She was amazing, she was the perfect blend of Tatia and Katerina plus her own personality. He never though he would get tired of kissing her and making love to her.

"Despite what you think, Elena you are very interesting." Kol replied. "You're special." he added softly. Elena felt her heart skip a beat at the tone he used. She never thought Kol could be so sweet I mean hot and dangerous sure but she couldn't believe how genuine and nice he was being.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly are we?" she asked him, she wanted to know. Kol looked at her and all he saw was her angelic face and the kindness in her eyes. She was what he wanted.

"I guess you could call us secret lovers, considering how we have to sneak around and such." Kol said still trying to play it cool. Elena nodded, he was right. They weren't together but at the same time they couldn't just act like nothing happened.

"That sounds about right." Elena said sleepily. Kol noticed that and looked at the clock it read 1am.

"Get some sleep Elena, I'll be here when you wake up." Kol said soothingly in her ear. Elena fell asleep soon after, still snuggled up next to him. Kol eventually drifted off to sleep a while later thinking about what exactly he had gotten himself into.

**Don't worry, I'm not making Kol all mushy ;) I hope you guys like this side of him though! I will upload the third chapter soon!**


	3. Pain & Lust

Elena woke up around 10am the next morning still next to Kol. She felt her heart flutter with the thought of how Kol can be so sweet yet so evil at the same time. She turned to look at Kol but he was already awake.

"Morning." he said, yawning. "How did you sleep?" he asked her. Elena smiled.

"Great actually." she said stretching her achy muscles from all of the wild sex she had been having in the last 48 hours. She got out of the bed and started to slip on her clothes.

"Leaving so soon?" he inquired. Elena smirked slightly as she slipped into her shorts.

"Um yeah, hey can I borrow a t-shirt or something? I don't really have a shirt." Elena said sheepishly remembering Kol basically tore it from her body last night. Kol slipped into his boxers and pants then looked through his closet. He handed her a vintage looking t-shirt that had a peace sign on it.

"It was from the 70s." Kol admitted. Elena slipped into and used her spare hair tie to keep the material closer to her. "You look a lot cuter in it, too." he added, pecking her lips. Elena smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kol. Text me later okay?" she asked him. Kol nodded and Elena quietly slipped out of his bedroom and down the hallways towards the back door. She got to her car and sped off towards her own house knowing that she had a bunch of stuff to do.

Later that afternoon after doing her homework and doing chores around the house she felt even worse for ignoring Damon's texts and calls that he had been sending her the past few days. She decided it was time to face the music, she got changed and drove to the Salvatore boarding house were she was sure he was home. Elena knocked and Damon opened to see her. His usual sea blue eyes were now bloodshot and she could smell the alcohol on him even if it was only 5pm.

"What do you want?" he spat at her. Elena was taken aback by his tone and she stepped back a little bit.

"I thought you texted me?" she asked, innocently. Damon sighed and opened the door so she could enter, she smelt the familiar scent of oak and bourbon that was the boarding house.

"It's called drunk dialing, Elena." Damon said, blandly. He took a swig of whisky and sat down on the couch. Elena sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. "I didn't mean what I said, Damon. I was just stressed out." she added, feeling horrible for what she said to him. Damon just shook his head.

"You should also know, I slept with Rebekah." he said bluntly. Elena stood up and looked at him, shocked.

"WHAT?" she shouted at him. Damon stood up too and looked down at her. Elena was fuming how could he do that? Sleep with the vampire that tried to KILL her!

"Why do you care so much, Elena? Huh? You flat out rejected me, so of course I am going to try and forget about you!" Damon shouted back at her. Tears were stinging Elena's eyes, how could she be so stupid and treat Damon like dirt but he still didn't have to go and sleep with Rebekah!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that, Damon! I care about you!" she said, still yelling at him. The tears overflowing. Damon just stood there and took another drink of the whisky.

"Whatever, Elena. I'm just tired of your stupid games! I'm so sick of giving my heart to people like you and Katherine who just stomp all over it!" he yelled back, anger burning in his eyes. Elena ran out the door, not wanting to deal with this. She ran to her car and sped home, the tears still flooding out of her eyes. She saw no one was home and was glad, she wanted to cry in peace.

"Why am I so stupid?" she mumbled to herself as she shut the door and collapsed on the couch, the tears smearing her make-up and dampening her hands. She continued to sob but then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Elena?" Kol asked, worry in his dark eyes. Elena sat up and tried to wipe her tears but it was no use. Kol came over and sat down next to her, not quiet sure what to say to her.

"I-I'm so stupid, I don't deserve to be happy." she said collapsing in his arms. Kol rubbed her back a little confused why she was so upset, who did this to her? Whoever it was, he was going to beat the living shit out of them.

"Yes you do, Elena." Kol said softly. He continued to stroke her back and try to calm her down. "Who did this to you?" he asked her. Elena was quieting down a little bit as she answered.

"Damon." she mumbled, not wanting to think about him and how conflicted she felt over everything that had happened between him and her. Kol wanted to run to the Salvatore house and beat the living shit out of Damon like he did to him but he knew he couldn't leave Elena like this.

"Well he's a dick." Kol replied. Elena gave a small smile and looked up at him, through her tears she saw Kol smiling down at her. She wiped her tears and sat up.

"Thank you, Kol." Elena said, really meaning it. Kol couldn't believe how much she liked him, it had only been 72 hours since their first encounter.

"No problem." Kol said laying back on the couch. "I've gotten pretty good at calming girls down, you should have seen Bekah when she was a kid." he added. Elena giggled at the comment.

"I can imagine she could be quiet emotional." she said, nodding her head. Kol smiled at her, remembering all of his childhood memories. He saw she had stopped sniffling and she looked better even if her make-up was still a little messed up.

"You have no idea." he said chuckling. Elena quickly reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed a spare compact mirror. She looked at herself in it and sighed.

"I look like a fucking raccoon!" she said annoyed. Kol didn't care she looked stunning. She ran her fingers through her hair and set the mirror down on the coffee table.

"No you don't. You look sexy." Kol said winking at her, hoping to perk her mood up. He was still hoping for some action tonight, _I mean that's why I'm interested in her anyways, right? _He said to himself silently. Elena smiled at him, her confidence going up a little bit. Since Kol was still laying down she decided to play a little dirty. She smiled seductively at him.

"You know, I never actually did thank you, for calming me down and for all of the amazing sex you have given me." Elena purred, as she straddled him. Kol was turned on by Elena taking charge. She leaned down, her face inches from his. "Consider this me returning the favor." she added, connecting their lips. She kissed him lustfully and he kissed her back, instantly. He ran his fingers through her hair and Elena slowly grinded against him.

"Elena!" Kol groaned as he felt his pants becoming tighter. Elena smirked as she connected their lips again and Kol ran his hand up her shirt, feeling her soft skin underneath but before they could go any farther, they heard the door burst open.

**Ohhhh who could it be? Damon? Alaric? Stefan? Sorry for the lack of smut in this one, there is PLENTY in the next chapter ;)**


	4. Decisions

**Sorry for the malfunction earlier...I'm not quiet sure what happened.  
><strong>

"What the hell?" Damon shouted, as he saw the scene before him, Elena Gilbert making-out with the jackass of a vampire, Kol Mikaelson. Elena quickly got off of Kol and Kol sped off, not really wanting to be caught in between these two, he knew their history. "I'm gonna kill that little dick-" he started to say but Elena stopped him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena asked him, calmly. She didn't want to rile him up. Damon was furious at well basically everyone but especially at Elena.

"Wow you are such a fucking hypocrite." Damon said shaking his head. "I sleep with Rebekah and you get pissed but you go off and fuck Kol? He tried to kill Matt!" he shouted at her.

"I know but at least he lets me make my own decisions!" Elena said, getting angry again. She didn't want this to happen between her and Damon. They had so much history and she didn't want it all to be ruined.

"THIS, is the reason why I don't like you making your own decisions! You go off and start sleeping with original vampires! What the hell Elena? Do you understand how much fire you are playing with?" he yelled at her. He couldn't believe how incredibly stupid she was being.

"See! This is what I don't understand, you say you care about me but I go off and make my own decisions and then you yell at me!" Elena yelled back at him. Damon stayed silently for a moment before he answered.

"I do all of this because I LOVE YOU, Elena! How many times do I have to tell you this? I love you and I don't want you to get hurt, I want you to be safe and fucking an original isn't being safe!" he said, concern now more apparent in his angry tone. Elena looked at him, sympathetically. "I came over to apologize but I guess I have nothing to apologize for if you're going to go and do the same thing I did." he added, his voice calmer now but the look he was giving her said it all.

"I know you love me Damon but if we were to ever work out you need to let me make my own decisions. I am so confused right now over everything." Elena said truthfully. She stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly. He didn't hug her back, he was still pissed over everything that had happened. When Elena pulled away she saw Damon start walking towards the door.

"Just don't get hurt." he mumbled as he shut the door and walked out of the house, leaving Elena alone and really confused. She sighed and walked upstairs to her room and flopped down on the bed for a moment, closing her eyes and collecting her thoughts. She went from making-out with Kol to arguing with Damon and now she was alone. How had her life gotten so complicated?

"Thank God he's gone." she heard a seductive voice coming from behind her. She jumped up and saw Kol standing by her window, smirking. Elena sighed and looked at Kol.

"I'm not sure if we should keep this up, Kol. I mean people are going to find out and I don't want anybody getting hurt. . ." she said softly. Kol walked over closer to her and Elena backed up until she hit the wall. _Perfect_, Kol thought to himself.

"Why? Is it because you're scared of hurting Damon's feelings?" he asked her, looking her in the eyes. Elena was feeling herself letting go of her inhibitions but she tried to stand her ground.

"Partly, yes." she stated. Kol looked Elena up and down and he could see Elena was trying to be tough against him.

"Now weren't you just trying to fuck me less than 20 minutes ago?" Kol asked her, smiling. Elena gulped and she felt her heart rate increase.

"Yes but-" Elena started to protest but Kol cut her off, as he grabbed her hip.

"Has anyone ever made you moan, scream loud as I have?" he whispered, huskily in her ear. Elena felt herself shudder and her walls breaking down. "Admit it Elena, you want me. You can't get enough of me and you want me to take you against this wall right now." he said to her, looking into her brown orbs. Elena couldn't hold it back anymore, she wanted him, _now_.

"Yes, Kol. . ." she basically moaned out. His words were making her dizzy, he always knew how to make her melt. Kol smirked and connected their lips. He kissed her fiercely and she kissed him back with equal force as he got rid of her cardigan. Kol got rid of his shirt and Elena still couldn't believe how hot Kol was. He kissed her again as he got rid of her jeans in one simple move. Elena started to unbuckle his jeans and Kol helped her get them off and he kicked them aside. He ripped her bra off along with her panties. Elena was turned on by how rough he was being.

"You are so gorgeous." he said as he kissed her again one more time before he took off his boxers and thrusted up into her. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as she moaned out.

"KOL!" she screamed as he kept going in and out of her. She was braced against the wall but she grasped Kol's shoulders to keep herself balanced. Kol smirked at her reaction to being taken rough against a wall. He increased his pace and that made her scream even more. Elena felt herself climax as Kol cummed inside of her. She would never get tired of the amazing orgasms he kept giving her. Elena was breathing heavily but Kol wasn't anywhere near done with her yet.

"Oh baby there's a lot more where that came from." Kol said, grinning at her. Elena smiled back as he threw her onto the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her passionately and he bit her lower lip, begging for entrance. When she let him in, their tongues battled as Kol started rubbing Elena's southern region and she moaned in his mouth. They pulled away and Elena felt herself getting even wetter as he kissed her neck and collarbone. He moved his hand from her southern region and he grasped her hip as he entered again, hard and fast.

"OH GOD!" Elena moaned out, as she grasped the headboard. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure and pain overtake her body as Kol continued to go rough inside of her. Elena opened her eyes hazily and saw Kol in a blur as he continued to pound into her.

"Now it's your turn, love." Kol whispered into her ear as he flipped them over. Elena had taken dominance a few times before but never with an original vampire. She rode him and Kol groaned and Elena moaned. Kol grasped her hips and Elena felt herself getting ready to climax. Kol flipped them back over again as he went into her again and Elena screamed in ecstasy as she hit her climax. Kol moaned out as well as he felt himself release inside of her. He pulled out of her and they both got under the covers. Elena was breathing heavily and she smiled at him.

"You keep getting better and better." she said, hazily. Kol smirked at her reaction and he couldn't help but just stare at even after two rounds of rough sex with a vampire, how beautiful she was.

"Good to know." Kol said happily. Elena crawled over next to him and laid her head on his chest, trying to calm herself down.

"You know all of my friends are going to kill me once they find out about us." Elena said softly. She didn't even want to think of what Caroline, Bonnie and all of them would say when they heard about them. But even with that thought, she didn't want to stop things with Kol.

"I know. . ." Kol said kissing the top of her head. "But as long as you got me, you will be fine." he added softly. Elena looked up at him and smiled.

"You are so sweet, Kol." she said happily. Kol smiled and kissed her for a moment.

"Hm nobody has really called me sweet in a long time." Kol said thinking of the last time someone hadn't called him a crazy, impulsive, reckless idiot.

"Well they should!" Elena said grinning at him. Kol smiled back at her and he kissed her again, tenderly.

"Also think of this, Elena: Now that you are with me, you have the protection of the entire original family. No one would dare touch a hair on your beautiful head." Kol said happily. Elena couldn't stop herself from smiling. She hadn't felt this happy around a guy in a long time but then his words sunk in and she just had to ask him,

"So are you saying that we are together?" Elena asked him, a little scared of his answer. She didn't want to pretend this was something that it wasn't. Kol nodded his head.

"I would say we are, I mean if you want to be with me." Kol answered. Elena nodded her head, the grin returning to her face.

"Of course!" she replied. Kol kissed her again and got on top of her, he leaned down and kissed her softly and passionately. Elena kissed him back she wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. When they broke away for air, Elena felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Since we are officially together now, I think we have to have a first date." Kol said, pointing out the fact that technically they didn't have a first date, yet. Elena nodded. "How about tomorrow night at six o'clock?" he asked her.

"Sounds, great!" she said smiling at him. Kol smiled back.

"I must warn you, after a first date with me you will never be the same." Kol said seductively. Elena bit her lip.

"Then in that case, I can't wait." Elena said as Kol connected their lips, once again.

At the Salvatore boarding house, Damon was sulking by the fire drinking his usual whisky when Stefan walked in, noticing his brother's sour mood.

"What happened?" Stefan asked Damon. He really didn't care but he was beyond bored.

"Elena is fucking an original." Damon muttered. Stefan's jaw dropped and his eyes got huge. "Yeah that was my reaction." Damon said as he took a sip of his drink as Stefan tried to compose himself.

"Who is it?" Stefan asked Damon, a little scared of the answer.

"Kol. The little dick I beat up at the party." Damon mumbled, not wanting to bring up that little asshole. He wanted to stake him but he knew it would do no good.

"Why would she do this? I mean it's totally out of character of her." Stefan asked Damon, still confused why sweet, innocent, Elena went for such a psychopath.

"You got me. I think he makes her feel independent or some messed up shit like that." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"This is nuts. She's going to get herself killed." Stefan said sitting down on the couch. Damon chugged the rest of his drink.

"Wait, I thought you didn't care?" Damon asked his little brother, suspiciously. Stefan just glared at his brother knowing what Damon was pointing out.

"You know I do. Now come on we need to think of a plan." Stefan said annoyed. Damon sat down next to his little brother and gave him a confused expression.

"What plan? We are fresh out of daggers and even if we could get one, how are we going to get near him? Elena is with him all the time." Damon asked his brother. Stefan shook his head but then looked at his brother, smiling.

"I think I got an idea." Stefan said evilly.


	5. Updates! Author's note

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for not posting as frequently! I have been so busy with school and stuff! I am almost done with Chapter 5! I promise to post it and more chapters soon!  
><strong>

**Thanks!  
><strong>

**-Becca**


	6. Date Night & A Plan

The next morning Elena woke up next to Kol again and she smiled. She loved how he stayed the entire night. Kol was already awake and was smiling back at her.

"Morning, love." he said happily. Elena felt her heart rate increase, she just loved being around him.

"Morning." she replied, sitting up and stretching. Kol smirked and got up out of the bed, slipping into his boxers and pants.

"Where are you off to?" Elena asked him curiously as she got into her favorite robe. Kol slipped his shirt over his head and looked at her.

"Off to make sure our date night is perfect." he said winking at her. Elena felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok, I'll see you at six then." Elena said walking up to him and kissing him for a moment. Kol smiled and grabbed her hips as he collided their lips once again, more passionately this time.

"Yes, you will." Kol said as they pulled away and he started for the door. "Also wear something you can dance in." he added, smiling seductively at her as shut the door behind him. Elena leaned up against her wall, smiling. She couldn't believe how crazy her life had gotten. Once she heard Kol leave, she walked downstairs to find Alaric giving her a weird look.

"What?" she asked him, as she poured herself a glass of cranberry juice. Alaric just shook his head and looked at her like she was stupid.

"I can't believe you're sleeping with, Kol is all." Alaric said taking a bite of his bagel. Elena sighed and sat down at the kitchen table next to him.

"Who told you?" Elena asked him. Alaric smirked and gave her a look. "Of course it was Damon." she said as she took a sip of her juice.

"He's worried about you, Elena and so am I. Kol is DANGEROUS and I mean worse than Damon! You are going to get yourself killed." Alaric said, concern in his voice that made Elena feel a little bad but she didn't want to leave Kol, not after all of this.

"I know you guys are and I thank you for looking out for me, but I can take care of myself. I want to be with Kol so I'm going to be with Kol." she said confidently as she stood up and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. Alaric rolled his eyes and stood up, too.

"Elena, I'm serious." Alaric said giving her a parental look. Elena sighed.

"I know you are but this is my love life and my decision." she said getting a little annoyed. Elena put her glass in the sink and took the apple as she went upstairs.

"Elena wait-" Alaric called after her, but she didn't listen. She got upstairs and she saw a small box on her bed. She finished the apple and threw it in the trash. Elena sat down on the bed and saw it was from Kol. She opened and it was a necklace, it had a silver chain and a ruby pendent. She saw it came with a note:

_Hello, love._

_I saw this the other day and it reminded me of you. Make sure you wear it tonight._

_-Kol_

Elena smiled and admired the necklace for a moment before she put on her dresser so she didn't forget it later. She checked her phone and saw she had missed two calls from Caroline and a text from Bonnie. Uh-oh. She didn't want them to think anything was up so she quickly texted them to let them know that she was okay. After that she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, ready to get clean and get ready for what that night had in store.

Kol walked back into the Mikaelson residence to find Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah lounging around in the living room. Once he entered, everyone looked at him.

"Look who showed up." Klaus said smirking as he drew on his sketchpad, probably that girl Caroline from the other night. Kol rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch.

"Who where you with?" Rebekah asked him, suspiciously. Kol smirked, figuring it was about time he told them.

"Elena Gilbert." he said smiling. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at him, their jaws dropped. "What? Nik come on you already knew." he added.

"But I didn't think you were going to try and make it last with her!" Klaus said defensively.

"Well as a matter in fact we are going on a date tonight!" Kol said sitting down on the couch. Everyone just kept looking at him like he was crazy. "WHAT?" he asked exasperated.

"You DON'T date, Kol! You never have, why start now?" Rebekah asked him curiously. Kol shrugged.

"I don't know. But whatever I'm happy and that's all that matters right?" Kol said smiling at all of them. Sure he was still freaked out that he was even dating Elena but he really didn't care because he wanted to be with her, she was special.

"You know those Salvatore boys aren't going to let her go without a fight." Elijah stated, pointing out the obvious. Kol rolled his eyes at his brother's comment.

"I can take care of them if I have to but for now I think that they just want their, I mean _my_ girl to be happy." he said smirking. Elijah rolled his eyes and walked away, not wanting to deal with Kol being all snobby.

Later that day, Elena started getting ready for her date with Kol. She took a shower, dried her hair and picked out a good outfit. She was wearing a navy blue tank top that was tucked into a flowy gray skirt and her black flats. She put on her make-up and she put on the necklace that Kol had gotten her. She was putting on her earrings as she hard the doorbell ring. Elena quickly grabbed her purse which had her cell, ID, and money then got the door.

"Hey, love." Kol said leaning against the doorframe. He was looking as hot as ever in black jeans, with a gray shirt and a leather jacket with of course matching black shoes. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Of course! Let's go!" she said walking out the door with him. They got into the shiny black Porsche and the took off, getting a decent way from Mystic Falls. About twenty minutes later they pulled up to a building that read: Mary's Dance Floor. Elena looked at Kol with a confused expression but they got out of the car and Kol held her hand as they walked into the building.

"Wow." was Elena could think of to say as she glanced around. Basically it was one big dance floor in the center of the room with a bar to the right and tables to eat on the left. It was fancy looking club, kinda thing.

"You like it?" Kol asked her, smirking. Elena smiled up at him and nodded. "Good, now how about we go get a drink." he said taking her over to the bar which wasn't too crowded.

"This lovely lady will take a gin and tonic and I'll have a glass of your best whisky." he said compelling the bartender. Elena was about to protest but she figured it didn't really matter she had seen Damon do it a million times. Elena got her drink and took a large sip of it.

"Feisty tonight, are we?" Kol asked her, winking. Elena giggled as she took another sip.

"I guess so! I mean it's about time I loosened up and had fun." she replied as Kol chugged his glass of whisky feeling it burn down the back of his throat. The music quickly changed from slower music to faster music and Elena squealed.

"This is my favorite song!" she said excitedly. "Come on, we are dancing!" Elena added as she grabbed Kol's wrist and dragged him out to the dance floor. There were a lot of people on the dance floor now as the songs were picking up the pace. She started shaking her hips and Kol smirked. She grinded against him and he grabbed her hips bringing her closer. The wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced to the beat of the song. Elena was loosing herself in the music and she felt her feelings go hazy. She wasn't drunk but she was defiantly having fun.

"Kiss me." she whispered huskily in Kol's ear. Kol smirked and leaned down and connected their lips. She kissed back as the hot lights were flashing overhead. She didn't care who saw them, it was just her and Kol and that's all that mattered. When they pulled away Elena smiled at Kol and he smiled back. Who knew that a human could make him this happy?

In the Salvatore boarding house Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Alaric were standing there, hatching a plan.

"So are we all clear on the plan? I don't want any screw ups." Damon said directing his glare at Caroline. "I know you have a weakness for Daddy Hybrid." he added. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I have no problem killing Kol." she said sternly. "And also you have no idea what you're taking about." she added addressing his comment about Klaus.

"Fine, then operation KKN is a go." Damon said smiling evilly.


	7. A Kiss & A Twist

**Hey guys! Long time no update, huh? I apologize for the long time in between updates, life and other things got in the way. I hope you enjoy!**

Kol and Elena were continuing their semi-erotic dance in the middle of the club. Their minds somewhat drunk and hazy, and their hands roaming all over each other's bodies.

"Love, let's get out of here." Kol whispered in her ear. Elena nodded, eagerly, grinning at her Original boyfriend. Kol grabbed her small hand and they went out the back door of the club; before she could even think straight, Kol had a her pinned against the wall of the club.

"Oh, you're so dirty, Mikealson." Elena said seductively, her hand reaching for his belt buckle and Kol smirked.

"Oh Elena…you have no idea." he replied, capturing his lips with hers. Elena kissed back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kol grabbed her ass and hoisted her legs around his waist. Elena was reaching for the buttons on his shirt, but before she could, she heard a voice.

"Sorry to interrupt love birds." said a familiar voice. Elena unwrapped herself from Kol's body and glanced at the person who was speaking to them.

"Damon," Elena sighed. "what the hell are you doing here?" she asked him, slightly annoyed that he ruined their moment. Damon stepped closer to them and he glared at Kol.

"I'm here to do you a favor because you aren't in your right mind." Damon said, pulling a stake out of his back pocket.

"Do you really think that's going to hurt me?" Kol asked laughing at him. Damon smirked.

"Since its made of white oak, yeah I think it will." Damon said stroking the stake. Kol's face lost any of its cockiness and Elena all of a sudden got very nervous. She stepped in between the two vampires and looked at Damon.

"No, you're not going to hurt him!" Elena said firmly, looking Damon in the eye. Damon's heart was ripping in two because of this whole fiasco and he communicated that look perfectly to her. "Please, Damon." she added, looking at him gently now.

"I'm sorry Elena." Damon said softly. He whistled and then grabbed Elena and pinned her against the building. Kol immediately tried to grab Damon but he was yanked back by another person.

"The other Salvatore." Kol said, standing up and rolling his eyes at Stefan. He grabbed Stefan and threw him against the dumpster in the back, when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Kol looked down and saw Caroline sticking a vervain dart in him. "Blondie, you are going to have to try harder than that." he added, shoving her against the wall, which made half the bricks crack from the force. Caroline landed on her face and groaned in pain. Stefan grabbed Kol's jacket collar and threw him on the ground again as Alaric came around from the side of the building and shot a stake a Kol, using a crossbow.

"STOP IT!" Elena cried from the side of the building, still being pinned down by Damon. "PLEASE! STOP IT!" she added, the tears running down her face. Kol got angry then, at all of them for doing this to him and Elena. He ducked from another stake shot by Alaric and he threw it back at him, getting him in the stomach. Kol knew full well about that ring he had, but at least it would keep him down for awhile.

Feeling cocky, Kol grabbed a stake and was about to finish off Stefan when Bonnie came out and started chanting at him. He felt the agony in his chest and he collapsed to the ground. Stefan stood up and pinned Kol to the ground. Damon had let go of Elena long enough for him to throw the white oak stake to Stefan. Kol knew he was about to die and he glanced at Elena who was kicking and crying at Damon to stop.

"I'm sorry Elena." Kol muttered as he saw Stefan raise the stake. But before he could land his blow, Stefan was shoved off Kol. Kol glanced up and saw Elijah standing over him.

"Just because we don't approve of your relationship, doesn't mean we want you dead." he said, helping Kol up.

"Elijah?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Damon shouted at him, releasing Elena. She ran over to Kol and wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't kill my family. We had a deal, only Klaus." Elijah said, glaring at Damon and taking a step in his direction.

"I'm done here," Damon said, obviously angry and pissed off. "let's go guys, I don't really feel like getting my heart ripped out again by anyone today." he added, looking at Elijah then at Elena who was still clinging onto Kol. Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie grabbed Alaric's body and left.

"Thank you, Elijah." Elena said, smiling weakly at the other Original. Elijah nodded his head.

"You're welcome Miss Gilbert," he said solemnly. "stay out of trouble, Kol." he added before he left at vampire speed.

"Well this has been one hell of a date night." Kol said, chuckling lightly. Elena pulled herself away from him and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Kol." she said, her face still tear stained. Kol leaned down and kissed her lips softly, for a moment.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon," Kol said as they parted. He grabbed her hand as they walked to his car. "speaking of which, I think we have some unfinished business that we need to attend to." he added winking at Elena and driving full speed the nearest hotel.

**Okay so I know the battle wasn't as "epic" as you all wanted it probably but oh well. Also I'm sorry its so short, I'm easing back into writing this again! Hope you all liked it, I'll hopefully update soon!**


End file.
